A variety of motorcycle towing devices have been designed previously. The present invention features a novel towing device for motorcycles. The towing device of the present invention is compact and very easy to use.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.